bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Come, Easy Go!
Romanized Title Easy Come, Easy Go! Japanese Title Easy Come, Easy Go! English Title Easy Come, Easy Go! Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji sayonara iwareta ato de mou furi mukanai wakare ni sugatte ikiru onna ni wa narenai noumitsu na yoru wo omoidaseba nakete kuru hodo setsunai no ni nukegara ni naru nowa yada kara kimi wa mata hitori ni kiri odoro yo lady yasashii slow dance mata hajimaru mabayui show time nakanaide baby chikara wo nuite deai mo wakare mo Easy Come Easy Go! yume ni made furaresou de omowazu zotto suru sonna hi wo douka taenuite asu ni bara wo sakaseyou mukashi sutsugyou no yosegaki ni kaita koto no aru kusai kotoba "gyakkyou ni kujikeruna" to ima jibun ni iikikasete odoro yo lady yasashii slow dance guruguru mawaru sekai no naka de nakanaide baby chikara wo nuite kane mo koi mo Easy Come Easy Go! shougai saiai mono wo te ni ireru made seiten bakari wa tsuzukanai karada ga kizuiteru sugita jikan wa subete destiny ima no kimi wo unde kureta odoro yo lady yasashii slow dance mata hajimaru mabayui show time nakanaide baby chikara wo nuite kuyashisa wo wasurenaides odoro yo lady yasashii slow dance warawarete mo aku made my pace mada mada mada mori takusan life kou mo fukou mo Easy Come Easy Go! Japanese さよなら言われた後で　もう振り向かない 別れにすがって生きる　女にはなれない 濃密な夜を思い出せば　泣けてくるほどせつないのに 抜け殻になるのはヤだから　君はまた　独りきり 踊ろうよLADY　やさしいスロウダンス また始まる　眩い Show Time 泣かないでBABY　力をぬいて 出逢いも別れも　EASY COME, EASY GO! 夢にまでフラれそうで　思わずぞっとする そんな日をどうか耐え抜いて　明日にバラを咲かせよう 昔　卒業の寄せ書きに　書いたことのあるクサイ言葉 『逆境にくじけるな』と　今自分に言い聞かせて 踊ろうよLADY　やさしいスロウダンス ぐるぐる回る　世界のなかで 泣かないでBABY　力をぬいて 金も恋も　EASY COME, EASY GO! 生涯　最愛のものを手に入れるまで 晴天ばかりは続かない……体が気づいてる 過ぎた時間はすべて　DESTINY　今の君を産んでくれた 踊ろうよLADY　やさしいスロウダンス また始まる　眩い Show Time 泣かないでBABY　力をぬいて くやしさを忘れないで 踊ろうよLADY　やさしいスロウダンス 笑われても　あくまでマイペース まだまだまだ　盛り沢山 LIFE 幸も不幸も　EASY COME, EASY GO! English Translation Ever since he told you goodbye, you can't look back any more Clinging to your break-ups, you can't become a woman As you remember those crowded nights, they seem so trying that you feel like crying Not wanting to be discarded like an old shell, you find yourself alone again Dance, my lady, dance to that gentle slow dance, right when that shining showtime comes again Don't cry, baby, just relax—meetings and partings, Easy Come, Easy Go! Even in your dreams you dream that you'll be rejected; unconsciously, it makes you shudder But somehow you have to let all of that go, and be sure that this rose blooms tomorrow Those cliche words you wrote long ago at your school graduation... "Don't be discouraged by setbacks!"—Remind yourself of that now! Dance, my lady, dance to that gentle slow dance, going 'round and 'round this world Don't cry, baby, just relax—money and love, Easy Come, Easy Go! Until you obtain the greatest love in life... Your body knows those clear skies you see now won't continue to last The past is all about destiny: It gave birth to the you that exists today! Dance, my lady, dance to that gentle slow dance, right when that shining showtime comes again Don't cry, baby, just relax—but don’t just forget this painful time right away Dance, my lady, dance to that gentle slow dance; even if you're laughed at, dance your pace till the end Because there are a great many things in life to live on for Happiness and unhappiness—Easy Come, Easy Go!